


Like a Glove

by DancesWithSeatbelts



Category: The Flash
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, Snowells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23625640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancesWithSeatbelts/pseuds/DancesWithSeatbelts
Summary: From a prompt list: "I see the gift I got you fits well." Harry has impeccable taste when it comes to gifting Caitlin with clothes.
Relationships: Caitlin Snow/Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells, Snowells - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Like a Glove

Caitlin crossed her legs and watched the monitor in front of her like her life depended on her noticing every last detail. It was easy to ignore Iris and Barry - preferred actually. Their public displays of affection were getting to be too much to watch. Yes, they were married and their lovey-dovey actions were mostly tame, but sometimes a single girl wanted to not be overwhelmed with someone else's happiness, yeah?

"Snow. I need your help."

Cisco waved at Caitlin. "I've got this, go see what Mr. Grumpypants wants."

"If you're sure." She stood and watched her friend take over her position, bringing up more command prompts and tasking the satellites with a series of orders - without looking at his friend. "Okay."

"Umm hmmm." Cisco had already dismissed Caitlin from his consciousness, too busy with searching for the latest meta human who'd had the audacity to attack Central City in broad daylight.

"Snow, let's go to my lab." Harry left without waiting for an answer, practically stomping out of the cortex. 

Cisco could direct Barry if the newest meta human threat did anything - and Iris could help too - so Caitlin straightened her shoulders and followed Harry.

><><><><

"I see the gift I got you fits well."

"How?" Caitlin crossed her arms over her chest and reflexively checked to make sure the door of Harry's lab was shut - it was - she'd shut it herself, but Harry's words made Caitlin need to double check. "What if that meta starts going crazy? What if they go bonkers and destroy Central City? Cisco will need us back in the Cortex! He'll -" Caitlin's next words were cut off by the simple efficiency of Harry kissing Caitlin.

Full of himself (and rightly so), Harry smiled at Caitlin after breaking the kiss. "You need to relax."

"A little hard to do when there's a new meta human on the loose and our team might decide they need your input." Caitlin did her best to not melt into Harry's arms - one kiss wasn't enough, she wanted more. "I'm not ready to bring us into the open, are you?" 

Harry had the effrontery to chuckle. Chuckle. 

"Hey." Caitlin glared. "I'm serious."

"So'm I."

"You don't sound like it."

"What is with all this distrust?" Harry winked. "I wanted a little alone time to tell you how nice you look."

"That's not exactly true." Caitlin gave a withering look to Harry, and if God had chosen to bear witness to that look, Harry would have been instantly turned to salt - or maybe petrified. "You said the gift you got me fits well."

"And it does." Harry offered his rebuttal in a sinfully smooth drawl. "I know you and there's no way you'd not wear a heart-felt gift as soon as you could after receiving one."

A little of Caitlin's frost melted. "I am burdened with good manners."

"And that's why I love you."

"Wow. I can't believe you're telling me that for the first time in your lab, with a meta human on the loose and our team who might burst in here any second." Caitlin rubbed her forehead. "You're too much."

"That's where you're wrong." Harry squeezed Caitlin, positively mashing her flat to his chest in a warm hug. "I like to think I'm the right amount."

"I hope the new meta human does something soon or gives up."

"Ah, good to know we're on the same page. We'll capture them soon or go home on time." Harry smiled. "Then I can see first hand if your new bra and panty set fits as well as I imagined."

"Do you think Cisco, Iris, and Barry will notice if we disappear?"

"Truthfully, yes." Harry shrugged. "But ask me if I care."

Caitlin stood on tiptoe, threw her arms around his neck. "Later." She kissed Harry with all the attention he deserved. Everything could be decided later - much later. Right now, all she cared about was the man in her embrace.


End file.
